Vesper
Vesper is a deity worshiped mostly by Humans on the world of Goric in the Emeron campaign. Teachings Vesper is a god of goodness, healing and light. His tenants promise fairness and prosperity if one is fervent and generous. He is worshiped by many peasants throughout the realm. Vesper’s holy symbol is a shining sun. Vesper teaches charity, compassion and humbleness. His clerics dress in simple robes, preferably of white or light colors, and frequently strive to help others. The life of a cleric of Vesper is that of servitude to the greater people as a whole. Although they focus on healing and charity they are not weak. Paladins and warrior clerics of Vesper are among the most fervent in fighting evil, especially undead creatures as Vesper teaches that they are abominations that should always be destroyed. Vesper has a deep hatred of the god Baraxus whose followers, according to legend, once masqueraded as Vesper’s faithful in a plot to bring Baraxus back to the world and destroy it. Clerics of Vesper will oppose clergy of Baraxus at every turn, often violently if the worshiper is martially trained. Despite being well regarded by many commoners and their small humble temples being found in most towns they do not take much of an active role with the nobility, leaving such things to the church of Akana. Vesper teaches that too much worldly power can lead to corruption and that the truly faithful must be vigilant against such corruption. They are respectful and obedient to nobility but avoid being dragged into politics, preferring to simply tend to the community at large. Clerics of Vesper can be found either in their small humble temples in towns or more commonly either out among the populace tending to their spiritual and physical selves or wandering to tend to those who live in rural locations or whomever they come across that needs help. Appearance Vesper is depicted as kindly looking older man wearing resplendent robes reminiscent of sunshine. He is often shown reaching out a hand in gentle kindness. Church Structure The Church of Vesper is respected organization within the Kingdom of Emeron, but not the official religion of the Kingdom. They have churches in most major cities, and some smaller towns. The religion is popular all throughout Emeron, though perhaps most popular in Rupmon. Many churches focus on tending to the people and helping as best they can through charity, healing, community aid, etc. Of course, they they also zealously combat undead and necromancers at every turn. Ranks -Sun Seeker: A novice or neophyte who has sworn to dedicate themselves to Vesper. -Sun Touched: A fully sworn and trained member of the faith. A cleric of this rank may lead a church in a small town or village. -Sun Father/Mother: A recognized leader in the church. At this rank a cleric may lead a church in a larger settlement. They will often have at least one or two Sun Touched assigned to them to assist. -Radiant Father/Mother: The head of the Religion of Vesper in the Kingdom of Emeron and surrounding lands. Church Design Churches or temples of Vesper are designed to maximize the light and as such are open air or heavy with windows. The faithful prey at dawn, at midday when the sun is at its highest and at dusk. Connected Organizations Radiant Knights of Vesper This is the military arm of the Church of Vesper, mostly paladins and militant priests. Their mandate, by law, is limited to undead and monster races and though they will seek to help anyone in need, Emeronian Law limits their legal targets to undead, necromancers, followers of Baraxus and monster races. Order of the Fadalithis This is a small organization of undead hunters originally founded by a few faithful among the elves. It has two headquarters locations, one in the southeastern portion of the Glave Woods and one in Emeron City. They are not an official arm of the Church but they pay homage to it and often support one another. Order of the Dawn These are a small group of Paladins based in the Duchy of Rupmon who worked primarily for the people.They worship Vesper and follow His tenets faithfully. They respect and honor nobility, but they are beholden to no liege lord (or even the church hierarchy, technically). They are also known as the Knights of Charity, for they would help anyone in need, and never accepted payment for their deeds. Though not officially part of the church they will often grant succor to any member of the Order that they encounter. Category:Gods Category:Emeron